


Christmas a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..《RESISTENCE》

by Wiecznykac



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Leia Organa, Gay Poe Dameron, Holidays, M/M, May the Force Be With You, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Resistance, Stormpilot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiecznykac/pseuds/Wiecznykac
Summary: JEZUS, NAPISAŁAM TO. Prawdopodobnie jest już bardzo późno jak to dodaje, ale i tak życzę wam wszystkim Wesołych świąt i wystrzałowego Sylwestra.Usunęłam z kanonu ten pocałunek Rose i Finna, bo:a) mogęb) chcec) średnio mi pasował do ficzkad) to był ship zrobiony na siłę, BO JAK TO GEJE W GWIEZDNYCH WOJNACH?!?!?!!!11Niech moc będzie z wami, do następnego razu!!





	Christmas a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..《RESISTENCE》

Finn pierwszy raz usłyszał o czymś takim jak Boże Narodzenie od Rose, która dochodziła do siebie po tym jak uratowała go na Crait. Za sprawą ostatnich wydarzeń zaprzyjaźnili się ze sobą. Młoda dziewczyna była dla niego jak siostra, której nigdy nie miał  
Jej pierwsze pytanie po obudzeniu się nie było dość zaskakujące, zapytała bowiem o datę, na co chłopak usłużnie i zgodnie z prawdą odpowiedział:  
-23 grudnia 34 ABY.  
Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko  
i odpowiedziała:  
-Świetnie, obudziłam się w przeddzień Świąt!- I zaczęła swoją opowieść o Bożym Narodzeniu spędzonych razem z Page i rodzicami na ich planecie. Finn uważnie słuchał, zastanawiając się ile jeszcze rzeczy ominęło go przez służbę Najwyższemu Porządkowi.  
Widząc zamyśloną minę towarzysza, dziewczyna przerwała swoją opowieść i spojrzała na tym swoim przenikliwym wzrokiem.  
-Ale Ty wiesz o czym mówię, prawda? Chyba nawet szturmowcu Porządku obchodzą Boże Narodzenie!- Finn pokręcił przeczącą głową.  
-Niestety nie. Wydaje mi się, że święto o którym mówisz było u nas obchodzone tylko przez ludzi wyższej rangi, jak dowódcy czy generałowie.  
-Oj Finn, nawet nie wiesz co straciłeś!- Rose zrobiła zmartwioną minę  
i znowu zaczęła swój wywód, opowiadając tym razem o tradycjach, które były praktykowane w jej rodzinie. O kolacji, prezentach, pocałunkach pod jemiołą. Tymczasem całej rozmowie przysłuchiwał się pewien bezczelny pilot, w którego umyśle już wykiełkowała bardzo ciekawa myśl.

***

Gdy tylko Poe dowiedział się, że były szturmowiec nigdy nie obchodził Świąt wiedział już, ze musi sprawić, żeby pierwsze były dla niego niezapomniane. Wiedział, że im wszystkim przydałby się odpoczynek. Chociaż na jeden wieczór. Po ostatniej konfrontacji z Najwyższym Porządkiem zostali zdziesiątkowani. Teraz, będąc w Sokole Milenium lecieli w nieznane. Albo raczej znane tylko jednej osobie- Generał Lei Organie. Zastał ją siedzącą przy stoliku do gry w Dejarik. Wpatrywała się w niego z tęsknym, rozmarzonym wzrokiem. Poe domyślam się jak ciężko musi jej być. Ruch Oporu był  
w tragicznym stanie, nieodwracalnie straciła swojego męża, którego statkiem właśnie lecieli. Odzyskała brata, żeby i jego stracić. Miała prawo być załamana. Ale jednak, gdy do niej podszedł uśmiechnęła się lekko  
i wskazała miejsce obok siebie.  
-Witaj Poe, coś się stało?  
-Pani Generał, wiem, że nie jest to odpowiedni moment- usiadł na wskazanym miejscu- Ale czy myśli pani, że udałoby się nam urządzić świąteczne przyjęcie?  
Albo chociaż mały obiad.  
Leia popatrzyła się na niego pytającym.  
\- Nie sądziłam, że ktoś będzie się martwił.  
-Myślę, że pomogłoby to wzmocnić nasze morale. No i chyba każdy lubi Święta. Według moich informacji są osoby, które ich nigdy nie obchodziły,  
Leia popatrzyła się chwilę na pilota. Poe poczuł jakby coś świdrowało jego duszę.  
-A prawdziwy powód?- zapytała po chwili.  
-Przepraszam co?  
-Dlaczego to robisz? Czy jest to spowodowane tylko dbałością o ogół czy masz w tym jakieś prywatne korzyści?  
-Po prostu chce uszczęśliwić przyjaciela.- Poe zdziwił się, dlaczego powiedział właśnie to.  
Miał przygotowane perfekcyjne kłamstwa, a powiedział najszczerszą prawdę.  
Leia zaśmiała się i popatrzyła głęboko w oczy mężczyzny.  
-Mój drogi, nigdy nie trenowałam na Jedi, ale swoje sztuczki znam. Znam twoje uczucia odnośnie Finna.  
Znam też Cie Poe, nie musisz się z tym kryć.  
Chłopaka zamurowało. Spuścił wzrok co wywołało jeszcze cichy chichot u Pani Generał. Tak, był zakochany.  
Poe Dameron, najlepszy pilot Ruchu Oporu był zakochany po uszy w Finnie. W tym samym Finnie, który uratował życie jego i BB-8.  
W Finnie, który tak dobrze wygląda w jego kurtce. W Finnie, którego śmiech śnił mu się po nocach. W mężczyźnie z jego snów. Ale bał się tego przyznać. Bał się reakcji innych, głównego zainteresowanego. To nie jest coś,  
z czego mógłby być dumny.  
-Może, nie wiem, tak.  
Złamany spuścił wzrok i wbił wzrok w podłogę. Czuł, ze policzki płoną mu niczym powierzchnia Mustafar.  
Pani Generał złapała Poe za rękę.  
-Zostaw to mnie, wszystko załatwię.

***

Po kilkunastu godzinach lotu byli już na miejscu. Jak się okazało, celem ich podróży było Dantooine.  
Pozostała tam baza była zamieszkała przez przyjaciół Rebelii, którzy zaoferowali swoją pomoc.  
Po rozmowie z Generał Organą ustalono, że uroczysty świąteczny obiad odbędzie się następnego dnia.  
Gdy kwatery zostały już przyporządkowane wszyscy zabrali się do pracy. Rey, używając swoich mocy podnosiła ciężkie ławy i stoły, Finn i Poe zajęli się przygotowaniem ozdób pozostawionych tam jeszcze od czasu Rebelii, a Rose, która była jeszcze zbyt słaba, aby wstać z łóżka robiła za wsparcie duchowe.  
Jedzeniem zajęli się mieszkańcy, którzy bardzo ucieszyli się, że będą mogli spędzić święta razem  
z Symbolem Rebelii( dobrze mieć znajomości u grubych ryb).  
Wszystko było już prawie gotowe.  
Zostało jeszcze zawiesić jemiołę.  
Sufity byłej bazy Rebeliantów były dość wysokie, wiec dla bezpieczeństwa Poe trzymał drabinę, po której wspinał się były szturmowiec. Trochę zajęło mu perfekcyjne zawiązanie kokardy,  
ale było warto.  
Zadowolony z siebie chłopak zszedł  
z drabiny i odwrócił się uśmiechnięty.  
-Gotowe.- Poe odłożył przedmiot na bok i zwrócił cie do przyjaciela.  
Ten przybliżył się do niego  
i powiedział  
\- Teraz możemy rozpocząć świętowanie!- po tych słowach popatrzył się na swojego towarzysza takim wzrokiem, że pilot poczuł przyjemnie ciepło w sercu.  
-Co, co robisz Finn?- zapytał przerażony Poe, gdy jego obiekt westchnień przybliżył się niebezpiecznie blisko jego ust.  
-Tradycji musi stać się za dość, prawda?- powiedział, po czym wskazał na świeżo zwiększoną nad nimi jemiołę. Kilka sekund później złączył ich usta w długim pocałunku. Oniemiały pilot prawie zemdlał ze szczęścia, ale z precyzją godną zawodowca oddał pocałunek.  
Gdy oderwali się w końcu od siebie pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobił Poe było przytulnie chłopaka oraz obdarowanie cichym "Dziękuję" Generał Organe, uśmiechającą się w jego kierunku.

***

Rey uśmiechnęła się widząc szczęście swoich przyjaciół. Coś jednak ciągło ją na zewnątrz. Moc. Zabrała leżącą obok szarą torbę. Miała tam całą pradawną wiedzę na temat zakonu Jedi do przyswojenia. Wszytko co kiedykolwiek zostało spisane przez wielkich Mistrzów. Teraz było jej.  
Była OSTANIM JEDI i miała misję do spełnienia. Misję prawie samobójczą, ale wartą ryzyka. Musiała pomóc zburzyć pewien Porządek.

**Author's Note:**

> JEZUS, NAPISAŁAM TO. Prawdopodobnie jest już bardzo późno jak to dodaje, ale i tak życzę wam wszystkim Wesołych świąt i wystrzałowego Sylwestra.
> 
> Usunęłam z kanonu ten pocałunek Rose i Finna, bo:  
> a) mogę  
> b) chce  
> c) średnio mi pasował do ficzka  
> d) to był ship zrobiony na siłę, BO JAK TO GEJE W GWIEZDNYCH WOJNACH?!?!?!!!11  
> Niech moc będzie z wami, do następnego razu!!


End file.
